Another idiot gets warped into Tortall
by Qest
Summary: PG13 just in case. This is a marysue in the first chapter but the other chapters are a lot better. Karigan appears in Tortall and some strange dreams start interrupting her sleep.
1. She's had a bad day

Another idiot gets warped into Tortall  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything please don't sue  
  
Tortilla is a fun word. Tortilla, tortilla, tortilla, hehehehehehhehe!!!!!  
  
Okay on with the story  
  
********************************** CHAPTER 1 - She's had a bad day  
  
**********************************  
  
A girl with short strawberry blond hair and blue eyes walked down the hall between to get to her last class of the day. Her name was Karigan. She sighed. She had algebra II next period and hadn't finished her homework.  
  
Just then someone ran into her. Karigan fell flat on the ground and all her books went flying. *This is just that sort of day isn't it?* she thought to herself bitterly. Just before the ball rang Karigan got into her math class.  
  
For the first time today she was in luck. Mrs. Frahm was absent. Instead they had an elderly sub. Even better, the sub didn't seem to remember that she was supposed to check to see if everyone had their homework.  
  
When the bell finally rang, Karigan got out of her chair. Going to her locker, she grabbed her bag and went outside to bike home from school.  
  
She rode down the sidewalk as quickly as she could, hoping that she would get away from school before the busses started to leave. Suddenly Karigan lost all control of her bike. She ran into the curb and everything went black.  
  
**********************************  
  
The first thing Karigan noticed was that she was very wet. And cold. And hungry. And COLD. She opened her eyes. Above her was grey. And white. It was snowing. She was laying in 6 inches of snow. In jeans and a t-shirt. Without a coat. All her thoughts came to her slowly.  
  
To avoid freezing to death, she decided to get up. *Where am I?* she wondered. It didn't look like anywhere she had been before. She came from TEXAS it did not snow in Texas.  
  
Karigan was sure she would freeze out here. Sure, there was only a few inches of snow, but Karigan wasn't dressed for this weather. She started walking. Just when she thought things couldn't get worse, the wind picked up. Within minutes everything had gone white. Karigan reached down and noted that the snow had gotten much deeper. She was freezing cold. She thought she heard some noise, but then decided it was just the wind. When she saw some shapes in the distance, she was sure she was hallucinating. Just then she walked into a tree and fell, unconscious into the snow. Her last thought was *this really isn't my day.*  
  
*******************************  
  
Do ya like it? Do ya like it? Do ya like it? Do ya like it? This is my first fic! I'm so proud!! PLEASE review! Oh yea I am really bad at spelling and the only reason you can understand my story is because one of my very nice little friends who looked it over for me. 


	2. Midieval Europe?

Another Idiot Gets Warped Into Tortall  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything don't sue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2- Medieval Europe? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The first thing Karigan noticed was that she was no longer cold and wet. She opened bleary eyes and looked around. She was no longer outside.  
  
Instead, she was in a warm, cozy room. She was lying in a bed under tons of wool blankets and there was a merry fire crackling and popping. There was a small table to her left and an overstuffed chair in front of the fire. Now that she was more awake she noticed how hungry she was and how hot the blankets were.  
  
She threw her blankets off and sat at the edge of her bed. To her surprise she felt fine. She didn't even have a bump on her head from first falling of her bike and then running into a tree.  
  
As if on cue, a young woman dressed in a black and white uniform came in bearing a tray of thick soup and bread. She gave the tray to Karigan and said something in a language Karigan didn't recognize. Karigan just smiled and nodded as she went out the door.  
  
The woman gone, Karigan turned her attention to her food. She tried to remember the last time she had eaten anything. It was a soda at school who knows how long ago. The food didn't look nearly as appetizing a s pizza but she decided to taste it. It didn't look like the normal soup you could get from a can, but it tasted much better.]  
  
With a yawn she put her tray on the table and started to sit in the chair across the fire when she noticed they were clothes lying on it. Or to be exact a wool dress that looked like it came from the Middle Ages was lying on the chair. She looked down at her own clothes and sighed. Apparently they did not appreciate getting soaked and then drying while she was wearing them.  
  
Karigan walked into the bathroom attached to her room and noticed something else that was different. The whole bathroom looked like it had come out of a history book. The walls were stone, the floor was stone, and the floor was freezing. Apparently there wasn't any heat either. Karigan looked into the mirror. Even though she was wearing a dress she thought she looked all right. It fit her pretty well and the bluish tint to the wool brought out the same tones in her eyes.  
  
Going back into the chamber where her bed was she noticed the walls were stone and there was a beautiful carpet on the stone floor. She also noticed that there was a blown glass window near the head of her bed.  
  
She looked out and saw that a few feet of snow were on the ground. She was looking at a courtyard of some kind. There were many footprints in the snow and there were 2 little children playing in the snow. They were also wearing the strange old-looking clothes. Karigan was seriously beginning to thin k that she had been transported to medieval Europe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Do you like it? Please Review. I'm so happy I have 2 reviews! And 1 of them isn't from one of my friends!!!!!!!!!!!! Thankyou shandow40 


	3. A game of sherades

Another idiot gets warped into Tortall  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything please don't sue  
  
******************************************  
  
Chapter 3 - A game of Sherades  
  
******************************************  
  
Karigan wished she had paid more attention in history. If she had she thought she might be able to tell where and when she was. With a yawn Karigan sat in the chair in front of the fireplace. She found that her backpack was sitting under her chair.  
  
Karigan got out her tiny and turned a fresh page. She decided that as long as she was here she might as well keep track of what happened.  
  
(in her notebook)  
*I woke up in a strange place. It seems to be winter in a place similar to how medieval Europe probably looked There are a few feet of snow outside. I don't know how that works since it was a warm October day when I left school.*  
  
She had been writing long enough to get a cramp in her hand when there was a knock on her door. Karigan put her notebook and pencil in the pocket of her dress and got up. The visitor helped himself in, closing the door behind him. He was very tall with black eyes and rosy cheeks. He was also wearing strange medieval-looking clothes.  
  
He said something Karigan couldn't understand. "Um," she said, "I can't understand a word you're saying." From the look on his face the tall man couldn't understand her either. "I no hablo espanol?" she said hopefully. It was the only phrase she could say in another language. But luck was not with her and the man seemed just as confused.  
  
He shrugged and held up his pointed finger. *What could that mean? Stay here? One moment?* Karigan had no idea. She sighed and sat back down in her chair.  
  
In a few moments the tall guy and an older man came back in. First the older guy pointed to himself and said a phrase she couldn't understand ending with "Myles." Then, the tall guy pointed himself and said the same phrase this time and with "Raoul." Finally understanding, Karigan pointed to herself and said, "Karigan."  
  
Raoul motioned for her to come with them. Very confused Karigan followed as they walked down. They seemed to be going for a walk. First they started on the inside of what must be a castle. As they walked along. Raoul pointed to different things and said what Karigan thought must be their names.  
  
After the third time he did this Karigan got out her notebook and pencil. It seemed that the two men had never seen something like this and took a moment to inspect it.  
  
Every time one of her companions named something she would right it down and tell them the name of that thing in English. When they brought her back to her room and said something that was probably "goodbye" She had somewhere between 30 and 40 words and their meanings in her notebook.  
  
****************************************  
  
Okay that chapter wasn't that good or that long but please tell me what you think about it. I would like to say thank you for reviewing to-  
  
Almost Lost Kitten  
  
Shine3  
  
BLB  
  
They all reviewed after I posted my last chapter THANKS! 


	4. The City

Another idiot gets warped into Tortall  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything don't sue  
  
Hey y'all! Srry I didn't update for a long time! Jon (my older brother) had an operation and was delusional from the pain medicine and I had to make sure he took the right pills at the right time. Also Matt (my other older brother) spent all day hogging the computer to play some freakin' online game. And then my Internet was down for a long time and then I went to my best friend's party so I was kinda busy. I think I will update every other day on weekdays and every day on weekends but I'm not making any promises because I'm kinda unorganized.  
  
Thanku for reviewing -  
  
Jamari- Thank you so much for the compliments! I think I'm gonna make Karigan have some sort of magic but I'm not sure what kind. I got her name from the books Green Rider and First Rider's Call. If u haven't read those books I think you should because they are really cool.  
  
BLB - Thanks a lot! : )  
  
Nuit*nothing - I dunno yet who Karigan is gonna meet but it would be funny if she met Alanna  
  
Shine3 - thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate you taking time to review.  
  
Almost Lost Kitten - Thanks for the compliment. I'll keep this going.  
  
Shadow40 - Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Thanku any one who reviewed and I forgot to put up! Yes I do realize I just thanked everyone but 2 ppl who have ever reviewed. Those ppl are my friends who I managed to get to review for me. I kin d a lost track of who I had said thank you to and decided to do it again so I didn't miss anyone.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chapter 4 - The city  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Karigan woke up to the sun shinning in her eyes. She looked around. Karigan groaned when she saw that she wasn't in her room and was still trapped in a place where no one understood her.  
  
Karigan looked outside. It seemed to be around 8 or 9 in the morning but there were still people walking outside in a business-like way. Like yesterday there was a dress on the chair. Karigan had changed into a nightgown that someone had brought in for her.  
  
Still yawning Karigan moved the clothes to her bed an d sat down in front of the fire, wishing for more sleep. Suddenly her view of the day improved as the maid dressed in black and white brought in a tub of steaming water and put it in Karigan's bathroom Karigan smiled and looked in her book to find the word for 'Thank you.'  
  
Karigan smiled and attempted to pronounce the foreign word. The maid smiled but Karigan thought she was probably smiling because Karigan had such a bad accent.  
  
Karigan had a bath and got dressed. While she was getting ready someone had put breakfast on the table. While eating, Karigan went over her notes from the other day. *I finally get out of school without a note and now I'm *studying.** Though Karigan had never studied a foreign language, she was very good at memorizing things and had a little more than half the words mostly memorized at the end of breakfast.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Raoul and Myles helped themselves in. Today there was a short red haired woman with them. Unlike most of the women here she wasn't wearing a dress and carried a sword. The most surprising things about her were her violet eyes.  
  
Karigan grabbed her notebook and pencil from the desk and slipped them into the pocket of her dress. The red haired woman pointed to herself and said 'Alanna.' Karigan paused for a second and then carefully said 'Hello Alanna' in the language these people seemed to use.  
  
Raoul started to laugh and the other two people were trying to suppress their own laughter. This did not exactly boost Karigan's confidence. Scowling at them she said 'Hello Raoul, hello Myles' even more carefully.  
  
She appeared to have a done a better job because they didn't start laughing again. Myles pointed to Karigan and said what Karigan translated as 'something you something to eat' Karigan said 'yes' and walked out the door with the three other people.  
  
They walked down to the city and Karigan realized just how big the castle was. *Wow, you could probably fit 10 football fields in just the living quarters. * It was very weird to look at the city. There were bright colors every wear and I f Karigan had any money with her she would be sure to keep an eye on it. The strangest thing was that everyone was talking very loudly in a language Karigan didn't speak.  
  
It was also strange that there were no cars or bikes. Every one was either walking or riding horses. *Thank goodness I took riding lessons, or I would have to learn very quickly if I wanted to go anywhere faster than walking. *  
  
Her three guides were mostly looking at the different shops occasionally pointing something out to Karigan but mostly ignoring her. Karigan was fine with this. There was enough to look at without being distracted and it wasn't like she could have an actual conversation with anyone here.  
  
After a while of looking at the goods it shops Karigan began to realize just how cold her dress was. She also began to notice how she could see her breath in the air and how the snow was seeping through the shoes that had been provided for her.  
  
Alanna noticed this and said something to their other two companions. They then began heading somewhere and motioned for Karigan to follow. Soon she saw they were heading to a building with a dove on the sign near the door.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Okay that was kinda short. Not much after 3 days of waiting. Please review anyway! I have 10 reviews!!!! I don't really know where I am going with this story so if u have any ideas please tell me. THANK YOU ALL MY FAITHFULL REVIEWERS!!! 


	5. Melody

Another Idiot Gets Warped Into Tortall  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything don't sue  
  
Hi Ya'll! Eh heh. Yea I haven't wrote anything in a while. I wanted to get 2 up today incase I have to switch to 2 chapters a week seeing how I start school tomorrow. But I can't even find my class schedule thing so I'm kinda in a hurry. But if I have to switch to 2 chapters a week I'll make my chapters longer.  
  
Thanku for reviewing -  
  
Nuit*nothing - Thanx for reviewing I'm glad u like that she met Alanna  
  
Fantasyfan - I don't know why only idiots get warped into tortall. God idea with the horse. I dunno if she's gonna get to go home anytime soon. I'm kinda like that with spelling. I'll see if I can get someone else to check this too.  
  
Alcandre - Thanx for reviewing!!! I really have to think of a better response to all my reviews. : )  
  
BLB - Thanx for the review. I think I'm gonna make George already be Baron of Pirates swoop but he might come into the story later.  
  
Thanx for reviews!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Chapter five  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
When Alanna opened the door the first thing Karigan noticed was smoke. Smoke and noise. Smoke and noise and a LOT of people.  
  
It took Karigan a little while to get used to the new atmosphere. When she did she saw a lot of people sitting around tables drinking and laughing and talking very loudly. The smoke was from poor-quality lanterns that were hung from the ceiling and a fire in the far wall.  
  
To Karigan's surprise, her friends seemed very comfortable in this new setting. They walked over to a table. Karigan followed and sat down between Alanna and Raoul. A waitress (A/N: do they have waitresses?) came up to their table and seemed to be taking their orders. Alanna order something for Karigan. *I hope it isn't something too foreign. *  
  
Her three companions quickly started a conversation. Karigan started to feel more lost and lonely than ever. She was stuck in a world where people spoke a different language. Trapped. She continued thinking her depressed thoughts and let no emotion slide through to her face.  
  
Karigan was suddenly interrupted by the waitress bringing their food and drinks. Alanna had ordered lemonade and soup in a bread bowl for Karigan. She smiled at Alanna even though she was now very sick of soup. That and bread were all she had eaten while here. The soup was very hot and warmed her up nicely but at that point Karigan would give a lot for a slice of pizza.  
  
Karigan lost track of time. The foreign chatter buzzed through her ears. Then she distinctly heard a melody like a single flute playing far away. The moment she tried to find the tune exactly it was gone. Karigan looked around. There were no flutes around here. It went on like this until her companions got up. Karigan would hear it far away but she could never place the tune and the moment she tried to the noise would always vanish suddenly. *Maybe I'm going mad. Perhaps this is all a hallucination. Maybe when I fall asleep tonight I'll be back home. * Even as she thought this Karigan knew that this wasn't true.  
  
She got up with her companions and walked out the door. It seemed that they had been there a long time. It was nearly sunset and it had gotten colder. To make matters worse, it had started to snow. Again. At first Karigan loved the snow. She only got to see snow during her family's yearly trip to Michigan during winter break. But now it was just getting very annoying. And cold, and wet. She slowly marched back to the castle with her new friends. They were so caught up on their own conversations that they didn't notice Karigan's depressed mood. %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Sorry y'all I read a really depressing poem in the middle of this Chapter and it kinda shows. It's kinda short too but it was a good place to stop. Please review. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. 


	6. Magic?

Another Idiot gets warped into Tortall  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything don't sue  
  
OMG! I am SO sorry y'all! My school just started Monday and every day has been awful for me. Mostly because every time I change classes I have to go to the other side of the building, so I've nearly been late to every class. Also, I am NOT an artist and CAN'T draw, but I'm taking an art class and lets just say things aren't going to well. I think I may only be able to update on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays; BUT if anyone really likes this story I might be able to get 3 chapters up a week. Thank-yous are at the bottom of the page.  
  
'This is Totrtallian'  
  
"This is English"  
  
*This is what Karigan is thinking*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 6 - Magic?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The castle bell went off and Karigan rolled off her bed and onto the floor. She had been here 3 weeks and could speak the language if she didn't mess it up with English. She was still sick of soup, but she had eaten other things beside it.  
  
She was also getting very, VERY homesick. Karigan had gone through everything in her backpack more times than she could count because it's contents were all that she had left of her home. She wasn't sleeping well anymore. She always had dreams of that far off song that she had heard at the tavern.  
  
The thing that had surprised her most was something that had happened about one week after she had arrived in Tortall -  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
Karigan was walking down the hall with Alanna. It had taken some time, but she was almost used to the whole medieval thing. At least she thought she was. Alanna spoke in very slow and careful Tortallan, using gestures to get her point across. 'We' she pointed to Karigan and then her 'are going' She walked 2 of her fingers across the palm of her hand 'to see' she touched the corner of her eye 'someone.'  
  
Karigan nodded, mostly understanding all but the last word. They walked down the hall to someone's room. Alanna knocked on the door. A guy that seemed too old to be living as a squire opened the door. He had brown hair and bright green eyes. Alanna said 'Neal this is Karigan, Karigan this is Neal.' She spoke slowly to Karigan and pointed to Neal as she said his name.  
  
'Hello, Neal' Karigan said in very careful Tortallian. She new very well that she had a heavy accent. He smiled and greeted her before inviting them in to his chambers.  
  
Looking around she realized that this was a page's chamber. *Why is he living in a pages room? * A few days Alanna had taken her on a tour of the palace and Karigan saw just how big it actually was.  
  
'Neal is a page here' Alanna said, still using that slow careful tone of voice. It took Karigan a moment to translate this and when she had remembered that that word meant page she was surprised. Again, no one noticed. Neal and Alanna were talking in normal-speed Tortallian, leaving Karigan very confused and left out.  
  
Soon Karigan and Alanna were sitting down and Alanna and Neal were still talking. As it was after dinner when they got to Neal's room, the light was quickly fading. Neal pointed to a candle and it lit up. Karigan stared and blinked. Once. Twice. Three times.  
  
"What the f***?!" Alanna looked at her confused as Karigan rattled on "How did he do that? Can everyone do that? Why can't I? Can u do that? Is it just a trick? Did I really see that? Am I just hallucination- hallucinat*ing*- or did I just see what I think I saw? Can I learn to do that? Do they teach that to all the pages? Can people outside of Tortal do that? And what is UP with everyone were I come from, because we can NOT do anything like THAT!" She paused to take a breath and looked at Alanna and Neal.  
  
'I didn't know you spoke Tortallian that well.' Alanna finally breathed. 'WHAT? I can't speak Tortallian! Hold up! I'm not talking in English no more am I?' She didn't even wait for a response 'How did I just learn this language like that?!' 'I don't know!' Alanna cried 'How am I supposed to know THAT?!'  
  
Neal finally spoke up. 'So this is the first time you've ever seen anyone perform magic?' 'Well, um, yeah' Karigan said stupidly. 'WELL,' Neal went on ' maybe she learned the language as a result of seeing magic. I think I might have used to much magic and hit her with some - unintentionally!' Neal added the last bit when he saw the death glare he was getting from Karigan.  
  
~~~END FLASHBACK~~~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
THANKYOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N - I don't mind flames if that is truly what u think and if u read the story prior to reviewing.  
  
Alexis of Westlands-thanks for reviewing you were one of the people who made me decide to learn the language in some faster way.  
  
BLB - thanks SO much for reviewing. I think you've reviewed every chapter so far. I'm really glad that someone cares enough about my writing to review every chapter.  
  
BrilliantCrescentStar (chapter 1)- I try to read peoples bios for every story I read. It's really fun to get a little bit of info about the writer of your favorite stories Thanks for reviewing!  
  
BrilliantCrescentStar (chapter 5)- You were the main reason I made her learn the language. I kinda WAS using it as a substitute for having a plot so I had time to read bits of the different books again so I didn't mess their characters up. Thanks for being honest. I don't consider your review flamey, because your saying what you think and at least you read the story before posting a review. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Charisma Jo (chapters 5 & 3) - Thankou for reviewing!!! I love getting all of these reviews!!! I think I'm gonna give her magic. Thanks!  
  
I HAVE 20 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKYOU ALL MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Walking

Another Idiot Gets Warped into Tortall  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing don't sue  
  
Hey Y'all! I have promised to myself that I will update 3 times a week. Probably on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. I might even do 2 chapters one day and only update during 2 days. But I will get 3 chapters up a week. Okay I have no clue where I want this story to go so if u have any ideas please review and tell me!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter 7 - walking  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Rubbing her head Karigan went into her bathroom and got ready for the day. Thankfully, someone had given her some pants and shirts so she was no longer stuck wearing a dress where ever she went. More people were talking to her than she was used to. At home she had always been the outcast sitting in the corner wearing baggy cargo pants and a jacket even is it was August. This wasn't a problem during school seeing how they always had the AC on full blast, but she was rather warm while walking home.  
  
Now that she could speak the language she ate in the servants mess instead of her room. Alanna had said she could eat with her and her friends among the nobles, but Karigan was much happier in a place where no one was talking to her.  
  
Karigan emerged from the bathroom wearing a long sleeved white shirt, a light jacket, brown pants, and soft boots. It had taken a while to get used to these funny clothes but it didn't bother her THAT much anymore.  
  
She walked down to the servant's mess hall. Thankfully, it was almost empty. Most of the people that ate her had to make an early start. Karigan had never been one for eating breakfast so she simply grabbed an apple and went for a walk after fetching her heavy coat from her room. She walked down the dull stone corridors and towards a side exit from the castle.  
  
It had never ceased to amaze her how much these people trained every day at their weapons practice. She did do Tae Kwon Doe and Ballet after school3 days a week, but these people who wanted to be knights trained half the day every day.  
  
Soon her feet took her to watch the riders at their practice. This place was one of her favorite haunts. Since she was ten she had spent 2 weeks every summer at Girl Scout camp learning about horses. Karigan generally did NOT like girl scouts but her parents had started sending her to camp when the school councilor had alerted then of her 'social issues.' It was only fair that they let her choose what camp she wanted to go to.  
  
The riders started training at 15, just Karigan's age. She had had a daydream or two about joining them in the spring but she had never asked Alanna about it. She had a very decided fear of failure. Even though she didn't care what other people said or thought about her, Karigan would still hate to know that she had failed at something.  
  
Karigan continued walking with a sigh. She walked in a mindless way into the stables. She didn't pretend that she was great at riding. In reality, after she had turned 13 she had switched to just looking after the horses all day for two weeks. It was only about half the price of the normal camp and she got to spend time with the horses. She also didn't have to interact with as many people, which was always a plus.  
  
She walked up and down the rows and mostly let the strong smell of horses and hay calm her. A person she had often watched on the training fields was doing the exact same thing. It took Karigan a moment to remember exactly what she had heard the riders calling her. *Oh yeah! Her name is Onua, these people sure have funny names*  
  
"Hello there," Onua said pleasantly, "You must be Karigan. I've seen you watching us." "Hi." Was all Karigan said. She was in the middle of another bit of homesickness and didn't feel like talking.  
  
Apparently, Onua didn't notice her tone of voice and kept on talking. "Did you spend much time with horses where u came from?" she asked walking with Karigan. "Not a whole lot, but I like the environment here." Onua continued, "If u want to you can join the riders. We will be starting the new group in a few weeks." Karigan responded with a melancholy tone, "I dunno." "Well think about it, a lot of the trainees have never even tried to ride when they come to us." Onua walked away and left Karigan to think about this. *How did she know I would like to join? Am I really that easy to read?* Karigan headed back to her rooms with a sigh. She didn't feel much like walking anymore.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A/N!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Did ya like it? I know it was kinda boring, but I thought that I should give a better description of Karigan. And I am in a kinda calm mood right now. I would probably mess something up if I tried to have her do too much. Maybe because I only had five hours of sleep last night because I had so much freakin' MATH homework and I had to paint the rest of my art project. I will try to update tomorrow. Please Review. I am ignoring the fact that Alanna is supposed to be avoiding the pages. Just pretend that Kel starts in the fall.  
  
THANK YOUS!  
  
Alexis of the Westlands - Thanks for the support I feel a little better about not updating so much. I never knew it took this much resolve to update when I was just reading FF.  
  
*person who did not give a name* - Thanks for telling me how to spell it.  
  
fantasyfan - Thanks for reviewing! And thanks for the compliments!  
  
fantasyfan(2) - Thanks for reviewing! Thanks for alerting me about the Neal/Alanna/Kel thing I mentioned that I my authors note this time.  
  
dacorium(1 & 2) - Thanks for reviewing. I used to live in Texas. I know how hot it gets. Please keep reading! 


	8. of unimportant things

Another Idiot Gets Warped Into Tortall  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own anything don't sue  
  
A/N - yes I know I haven't updated in forever. I was waiting for 5 reviews telling me if they want Karigan to join the riders. I dunno if she is. You might find out in this chapter. I wrote this before the chapter so I dunno wut will happen. The world may explode and everything may die. I dunno. I am kinda in that mood but I probably won't kill everyone because then I would have to think of a new plot. I will update 3 days a week. A week for me starts on the first day I have school that week.  
  
****************************************************** Chapter 8 - Of Unimportant Things ******************************************************  
  
It was later in the day that Karigan had talked to Ouna. She was pacing in circles around her room. She was trying to think. Normally one conversation wouldn't have even made Karigan worry for a minute, but this was different. It wasn't just Ouna that bothered her.  
  
That one simple conversation had brought on a whole new chain of doubts. Karigan had so far told herself she didn't need to find anything to do because she WAS going to get home, but now she was thinking differently.  
  
Karigan thought as she listened to the sound of her boots first clicking on the stone and then making a muffled sound as she walked on the carpet. A SINGLE conversation had shaken her resolve entirely. This wasn't like her at all. Karigan knew she had been adjusting to her knew environment. For the first few days in Tortall she had been a completely different person. Now she was back to her old self. Thank goodness.  
  
Or mostly back. The old Karigan never let anyone bother her. She sighed and slumped into the chair in front of the fire. She took a few deep breaths and sorted her thoughts. That ever-calm corner of her mind took over.  
  
*Yes, I was sure I was going home. That was the first mistake. I MAY still get to go home, but what if I don't get to go home right now? I can't just sit here forever. Now all I have to do is to think of something to occupy my time with. * Karigan got up and started walking in circles again.  
  
*As far as I can tell I don't have many choices since I don't fit into the culture very well. I could join the riders and risk being awful at it (only the calm corner of her mind would admit this to herself) or I can go look for something else that I probably wont like either and still look like an idiot. *  
  
She stopped pacing for a moment and just stood there before sitting down again. She seemed to have very few choices. * This may not seem like an issue getting upset over but I will have to choose sometime. Too bad I can never seem to make up my mind. * She took another deep breath. * Oh shoot! I don't know enough about this freaking country! I can't do almost ALL of the things I like to do here! except for riding horses* a very small part of her mind countered. * Just because I LIKE something doesn't mean I'll be any good at it* she thought grumpily. Without intending to, Karigan knew she should probably at least try to join the riders.  
  
All she needed to know for that was how to read and write. Thankfully, Tortallan used the same alphabet as English so she wasn't THAT hopeless.  
  
Karigan's stomach grumbled. That made sense. She hadn't eaten since an apple at breakfast and had spent most of the day doing anything to keep her hands busy.  
  
Looking at herself Karigan knew she was really stressed about something. Other than what to do with her time in Tortall. *Maybe it's that strange flute-* Karigan cut herself off. Her dreams were getting more annoying as if they knew she was trying to ignore them even if that meant she was kinda screwed up with other decisions.  
  
It was strange. The moment she even started to think about the melody while she was awake Karigan felt better. That was too confusing to even try to think about, even in the momentary calm.  
  
Karigan got up and switched to her favorite blue wool dress for dinner. It was true she had never worn dresses at home but she didn't want to stick out. Ever. So she had decided a few days ago to wear her nice plain dresses to dinner and wore more comfortable clothes in the daytime.  
  
Today they were eating dinner in Alanna's rooms. They meaning Alanna, Myles, Karigan and Raoul. When the bell in the tower clanged six times Karigan headed down to Alanna's rooms. On the way there Karigan nearly ran into Alanna, who was carrying a try of food from the kitchen to her rooms.  
  
Karigan accompanied Alanna to her rooms and they, mostly Alanna, talked of unimportant things until the two other people came. Not that they ever talked about anything important no matter who was there.  
  
Karigan enjoyed a quiet meal. As always she listened more than talked. Soon Myles and Raoul took their leave and went to go do whatever it was that they had to do.  
  
Alanna and Karigan sat in semi-comfortable silence as they finished their meals. Karigan liked listening to other peoples conversations but quiet was all right with her too. At school Karigan would just sit and listen to the conversations buzzing around the cafeteria, occasionally talking but most of the time just listening.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
A/N - that was probably one of the most pointless things I've ever written. TeeHee! But I think it was longest I've written so far. Ok here are thank yous -  
  
fanstyfan - I will see if Torie will beta read my stories. I kinda made up an excuse for her personality changing but if that doesn't work with you just pretend that she has a lot of mood swings because I certainly do. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
ari - thanks for reviewing! I might have her meet Daine if I can find my 'wild magic' book again.  
  
Alexis of the Westlands - thanks for being flexable! I will probably go with the riders but I dunno.  
  
Razamataz, the Jupiter Adept - I'm just pretending you only said that you liked chapter 6 because I don't need to know what your muses like. Thanks for reviewing! See you at school!  
  
nuit*nothing - thanks for reviewing! I think I'll go with your suggestion.  
  
I HAVE 35 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heehee! bye 


	9. Ummm

Umm.. Okay I actually HAVE the first bit of inspiration that I have gotten since I started this freaking fanfic!!!!!!! Okay, so I got this review and it got me thinking (I know that I am too easily convinced to change my plot) that if Karigan was a rider she would hafta go around killing people. And I'm the sort of writer who has no problem about saying something along the lines of 'and so her true love fell of the bridge to his death. Overcome with emotion she jumped off to and they both went plummeting to their deaths. Alas.' But I don't think I would be good at describing some of Karigan's adventure with the riders when she goes around killing people. I don't think Karigan would want to kill people either.  
  
So anyway, I think that I might change the riders a little bit so you first train with the riders and then u can branch off into the green riders, (a messenger service I didn't make them up don't sue) stay in the normal riders, or try to get into the queen's riders. I think that would be a good idea.. so maybe y'all might tell me if I should shuttup and go with the old plot or go with this? Yea, thanks.  
  
WHEN 3 PEOPLE RESPOND TO THIS NOTICE I WILL START MAY NEXT CHAPTER WITH WHATEVER THE MAGORITY DECIDES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fizby - I appreciate your reviews . . . . . and I would never say anything mean to a reviewer that I didn't know. . . . but WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP! I feel better now. Yes please beta my stories.  
  
Nip(both reviews) - I read bios a lot too. You can tell by now that I kinda agree with you about the rider thing. That was kinda the whole point of this notice. . . . Thank you SO much for reviewing! 


	10. Another Option

OMG! I got so much more feedback than I thought I would!!!! Thank you guys so much! I THINK I finally settled on an idea, so we are back to our normal schedule! 1-3 chapters a week. I'm gonna start doing who I dedicate my chapters to just because I'm bored. So anyway, I'm feeling really sarcastic and cynical right now but I'll try not to let it show in this chapter  
  
I would like to dedicate this chapter to Nip for giving me the whole idea of having Karigan NOT join the riders and be all traditional and whatnot.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((  
  
Chapter 9 - Another option  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((  
  
So Alanna and Karigan finished their meal in silence. When they had finished Alanna spoke up, "So Karigan. . . ."  
  
"Yes?" was all the reply she got.  
"I was thinking. . ."  
*Would she get to the point?* "What?" Her reply didn't show any of her impatience.  
"I was walking around today and I noticed that you were watching the riders train." *Does EVERYONE know what I do in my spare time?* Alanna continued, "I can't say that I think you are the rider type, but I have another option that you might prefer."  
"What would that be?" Karigan tried to keep the excitement out of her voice.  
"There's this place in a fief a few days travel south of Pirates Swoop. I believe it's called something with coast in it. . . . . Anyway, they're starting something we picked up from Galla there. A messenger service. Have you ever noticed that we don't exactly have one?" Alanna smiled wryly and Karigan allowed her self a small smile.  
"A few of the riders are going down there before the new trainees arrive. You could follow a long and see for yourself. If you don't like it, you'd be more than welcome to come back and join the riders, but it's always good to keep your options open right?"  
Karigan grinned, "Thanks, Alanna. You have no idea how much better that makes me feel. If you'll excuse me, I'm exhausted. I think I'll go to bed. Good night." Karigan got up.  
"G'night," Alanna leaned back in her chair.  
Karigan walked through the cold hallways back to her room. She couldn't believe that she had spent most of today worrying herself sick about something and didn't even bother to see if there was another option. This messenger thing sounded promising. Karigan got read for bed and was asleep the moment she lay down. ***********************(Karigan's Dream)*************************  
  
A girl was riding a horse hard up the road toward a castle. It was a stormy night, so she had her hood up and a coat covering most of her. Wind from the sea blew and caused he cloak to ripple around her.  
The girl dismounted her horse when she reached the castle and left in the able hands of a stable boy. She grabbed a bag from the side of the saddle and proceeded to run up to the castle.  
Apparently, the stable boy didn't seem surprised by the girl's sudden entrance. Having nothing better to do Karigan watched as the girl ran past the half-asleep guards.  
She ran up to two big, old doors inside the castle and started to push them open. "Message for His Grace! Message for His Grace!" she shouted. There was something familiar about that voice that Karigan couldn't quite place.  
Just as someone pulled the doors open from the other side, Karigan's dream ended and she fell back into her normal dreams.  
  
**************************(End Dream)*****************************  
  
Karigan fell out of bed with a yawn. She tried to remember the strange dream, but the harder she tried, the more it slipped away. With a sigh, Karigan stopped trying to remember. She would only give herself a headache. She peered out the window. It was much earlier than when she normally woke up.  
In just over a half hour Karigan was on her way to get breakfast. Suddenly she noticed something. There were no unsettling dreams about flutes last night. None at all. She had actually gotten a goodnight's rest. *Well, that's special*  
Karigan walked quickly in and out of the servant's mess. She wanted an apple, not a conversation. Knowing what she wanted to do, Karigan walked towards the rider barracks.  
Onua wasn't there, and Karigan hadn't expected her to be. She was always busy at this time of day. Even though the trainees wouldn't arrive for a few more weeks, Onua was always doing something.  
Instead of looking for her, Karigan loitered around the stables, she had time to kill.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( YES! I think that is the first time I actually did what I told you all I would. I just found out I had 3 responses and I finished a chapter! Yay! Anyway onto thankyous.  
  
Fizby - Don't confuse yourself. Thanks for taking my advice. Reviews are good but I really don't need to know exactly what everyone in your head thinks. So keep reviewing. You probably know you didn't beta this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Snowfire the Kitsune - I mostly made my own decision this time! I'm glad that you like my story so far! I hope the next chapters are as good!  
  
Nip - I'll make up my own name. I think I might borrow some of the things you mentioned in your review. Thanks for offering! I'm not gonna say if I will or not cause I really don't know yet. I don't think it'll be a green rider crossover. Thanks for reviewing!!! 


	11. Impatient

A/ N: i KNOW that I havent updated in FOREVER in fact to get this update written I had a friend send me my entire last chapter over IM. I actually have a lot of not-ver-goo excuses, but I wont bother listing them because they would take up like half the page. To make it up to you im gonna shoot for getting 2 chapters up this weekend. Possibly more. It depends.  
  
Disclaimer - i own nothing.  
  
I actually finished this on Fri. but i had to wait because Fanfiction was down and THEN i had to hack into another comp and upload it wrom wordpad. ))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Chapter 10 - impatient )))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Karigan idly walked around the stables. *Can Onua BE any slower?* She wonder exasperatedly She had spent slightly over an hour waiting in the stables and it was starting to get boring. As if on cue, Onua chose that second to walk into the stables. *Finally!*  
"Good morning , Onua," Karigan said. For once she actually thought it was a good morning, probably because of the surprisingly undisturbed sleep she had had last night.  
"Hello Karigan! I normally don't see you up this early. What s the occasion?" Onua said, walking over.  
"Alanna said that a few riders are going down to some fief near Pirates Swoop. Do you know anything about it?" Karigan asked.  
"Yup. Sarge and Daine and I and a few other people are heading down to see. It's a messenger-spy-other-random-jobs-no-one-else-wants-to-do- thing." Onua said. Karigan hadn't met Daine yet.  
"Sounds pretty fun. Can I come along? Alanna thought I might like it." Karigan asked.  
"I don t see why not. Its kinda like the riders, 'cept that THESE people don't really do as much fighting. They mostly travel around delivering messages and bringing reports from spies to the right people. Some people become spies or move into the Riders or the Queen's Rider's after a few years. It isn't as stable as other jobs. Sometimes they only need a few people for carrying the odd message and sometimes they need everyone to be there. Not many people are sure of exactly what they get up to. Thinking of joining?"  
"I think so. Seems a lot better than sitting around and not /doing/ anything all day." Karigan and Onua walked towards the rider barracks.  
"If you want to then come to the front of the barracks tomorrow morning. Don't worry about being late. No one is /ever/ on time"  
Karigan smiled. "Alright. That seems fun. Bye."  
"G'bye!" Onua turned and walked into the rider barracks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yet again, Karigan's sleep was undisturbed other than the occasional annoying bird outside of her window. Karigan rolled off her bed. This was becoming a very annoying routine for her.  
Grumbling, Karigan walked over to her window. The sun was just barely lightening the sky. She couldn't see the horizon, but Karigan supposed that the sun was only about halfway up.  
Knowing that she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep after falling out of her bed, Karigan got ready for the day. Wearing her brown pants and crème shirt, Karigan walked out of the bathroom. And tripped over the rug. Causing her to fall on her face. What a great start to the day.  
"Mnnnggggffffff," Karigan got up and began to pack. Knowing that Riders packed lightly she only took what she / needed/. Karigan ended up with a bag slightly larger than a backpack.  
Leaving her bag on her bed, Karigan walked towards the door - to come face to face with Alanna who was about to knock.  
"Good morning," was Alanna's monotone greeting. She wasn't much of a morning person, either.  
"What's good about it?" Karigan asked.  
"Wow. Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."  
"Not on the wrong side of the bed. The wrong side of the /floor/." Karigan corrected.  
"I just came to wake you up." Alanna wasn't offended by Karigan's response. "It's almost time for you to leave. Only about another half o f an hour."  
"Good. That leaves time for breakfast I 'm already packed. Are you coming also?"  
Alanna shook her head. "No, I'm leaving in a week to go back home to Pirate's Swoop."  
"That's nice. See you eventually!" Karigan said. She had never been good at saying goodbye.  
"Bye!" Alanna turned and walked away, wanting a large breakfast and more sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nip(1 & 2) Thanks for reviewing! i DID get this up eventually anyway.......  
  
Lady Rihana Dragoneye - Thanks for reviewing! it was REALLY helpful. please keep reading.  
  
Alexis pf the Westlands - Thanks for reviewing! i will NEED luck on the next few chapters b/c of my current non-creative state. keep reading!  
  
avision - I didnt really manage to update soon.... but i think i'll get another chapter up this weekend. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Razamataz - U did KINDA update your fanfic but if i remember correctly u hadnt updated for a MONTH before that. please keep reading! 


	12. Outlaws?

A/N - I don't really have anything to say this time besides that I'm sorry I'm so late. I was busy. With life. Anyway! Now for the long-awaited chapter!  
  
Disclaimer - I own nothing  
  
---------------------------------------- Chapter 11 - outlaws!? ----------------------------------------  
  
Karigan leaned against a fence watching the sunrise and the people heading for the coast gather their stuff. She could recognize Onua, Sarge, and Daine. With them Karigan saw the tall man that always seemed to be with Daine as well as three other people she thought she might have seen during one of her walks around the castle.  
Soon enough, and just as Karigan was finally getting completely woken up, everyone seemed to be ready. Karigan found the mount that Onua had lent her and got ready for a long, boring ride. She stared at her horse's neck and tried to remember her name. When she remembered she couldn't think of a less fitting name. Brownie was not a good name for a horse that was mostly a dirty white and cream color.  
She sighed and looked around at the now moving group. Only about 10 minutes and Karigan was /already/ bored. There were the two pack animals. Her pack looked like it was about to fall off the lighter brown one. Daine and the tall guy were talking together. Onua was talking with Sarge and one of the people Karigan didn't know - he had black hair and brown eyes. And the two remaining people Karigan didn't know - two riders with brown hair and blue eyes that looked like they were bother and sister - were talking together also. So everyone had someone to talk to except her. What luck.  
She drummed her fingers on her saddle and watched the trees go slowly by. It would be so much faster if they had a bus or a car or /something/. Then Karigan saw a blur out of the corner of her eye, but when she turned all she saw was the greens and browns of the forest.  
Deciding it was just the early morning light playing tricks on her, Karigan turned back to watching the other people. Onua, Sarge and the guy with black hair were just close enough for Karigan to catch their conversation.  
Onua was talking in a very annoyed and worried voice, "We should have taken the main road from Corus! You both know that there are outlaws in these woods. Wha-"  
"Relax, Onua," that was Sarge, "Everyone I know that uses this road says that these people will simply demand some money and let us go on our way."  
"And that's supposed to be a good thing?" Onua didn't seem convinced.  
"Of course it is," the man with black hair spoke in a slow relaxed tone as if there was no problem with being stopped by outlaws, "and besides, we don't have to worry about getting stopped. I know some of those people."  
Karigan was /very/ surprised. She didn't like the sound of outlaws at all. "You know those people?" Karigan asked without thinking. "Yes," it didn't seem that he was offended by her tone of voice. They elected a new leader. He doesn't like bloodshed." Karigan's stomach turned at the thought. There were many nice things about this country like all the clean air, but she couldn't stand the thought of someone cutting someone else into pieces just for money. Just then there was a rustle in the bushes and 6 tall men dressed in brown and green appeared. Just her luck. The first time she leaves the capital and something /has/ to happen. "Hello, Will," one of the outlaws spoke to the man with the black hair. "I wasn't aware that you were passing through our land." The man with Daine made a sound of indignation at this, but kept his mouth shut. Will shrugged, "I didn't know we'd be going through here until this morning. If I had any notice earlier I would have mentioned it." The outlaw spoke again. "Any friends of Will's are friends of ours I guess would you like to join us for supper at the camp tonight? Its several hours down the road so you wont have to worry about being put behind schedule."  
  
---------------------------------- A/N okay I'm leaving it their because there's really no good place to stop it. Yes that whole idea /did/ just pop into my head and I wanted to see what would happen. And no I don't intend on giving numair's name soon.  
  
Thankyous - fantasyfan - Thanks for reviewing! I can't tell how long this chapter is b/c my comp is all screwed up but I think its at least as long as my chapters normally are.  
  
Nip - thanks for reviewing! Isn't it weird how everything looks so good in Word and when u post it everything looks really short and there are all these mistakes? I think I did a better job with the dialogue in this one but I dunno.  
  
Snowfire the Kitsune - thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you liked my story! I used to live in Texas too, but I was in the southern part more by the coast so maybe it snows in your part. I haven't been there during the winter in a /long/ time but every time it snowed I don't think remember it sticking to the ground, but maybe that's just me. Keep reading! 


	13. Everything is out to get her

A/N - Sorry about the lateness. There was a storm here and my computer got fried. But this is my Thanksgiving vacation and since I'm not going anywhere I can probably get another update up this weekend.. Anyway! Enjoy the chapter! Oh yeah! Just because many of my friends have asked me - no I don't have a pre-planned plot. I have a vague idea but nothing better than that. In response to a comment made by a friend - Brownie is just m y favorite name for a horse and I just pulled the name 'Will' out of thin air. Go with it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 12 - Streams are out to get you ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will was the only relaxed person in the company, besides Karigan who was both tense and confused. "I don't see why we can't join everyone tonight."  
  
Then the man with Daine spoke up. "How can we trust you people!? You're all outlaws for Mithros' sake!"  
  
This comment caused all six of the outlaws to laugh. "And who might you be?" asked the only outlaw that had spoken so far.  
  
"I am Numair Salamin!" Cried the mage indignantly.  
  
Another outlaw spoke to the first, "Watch out, Jeffery. He might turn you into something." He said this with just a /tiny/ bit of sarcasm.  
  
Jeffery grinned, "Well if no one minds, We'll go up ahead and tell everyone that we have guests!" The outlaws seemed to fade into the surrounding woods within moments.  
  
After a moment of just staying there and worrying about the outlaws, the rest of the group seemed to calm down. That is, except Numair, who seemed very annoyed that the outlaws didn't care who he was.  
  
Soon the band regained their usual monotony and Karigan was secretly wishing that they would just /get/ somewhere already. Seeing her bored expression, Onua fell back to talk with her. "How are you doing?"  
  
Karigan shrugged. "I don't know any of these people's names, so I can't really talk to anyone."  
  
Onua grinned. "I guess no one introduced you. She pointed to the woman with brown hair, "That's Marie and next to her is her brother Kail," Onua pointed to the man with hair and eyes nearly identical to Marie's. She then pointed out Numair and Will. "Numair is up there talking with Daine and there is Will."  
  
Trying to remember all the names, Karigan grinned, "Thanks Onua."  
  
"You're welcome. Traveling can be incredibly boring without someone to talk to."  
  
"I noticed," Karigan informed her.  
  
For most of the ride Onua walked with her after Will got into a discussion with Kail and Marie about I river that had flooded west of the capital.  
  
When the sun was high in the sky and the travelers guessed it was time for lunch, they stopped about 15 minutes from a stream to eat.  
  
They took the horses down to the river to drink. Apparently, Brownie had been too tired to be difficult early in the morning when they set out. Now she was being incredibly stubborn, so by the time Karigan had gotten down to the stream, the others were already leaving.  
  
Karigan waved off the offers to wait with her and said she would be back at the said of the road by the time they had lunch made.  
  
The stream was only about 4 feet across and 1 foot deep. The water was clear enough to see the grey, smooth stones at the bottom, but not so clean that Karigan would want to drink it, no matter how thirsty she was. She could wait until her horse was done drinking.  
  
Karigan settled Brownie where she could drink and knelt down to wash her face in the river water. Karigan could see her reflection as she leaned over the stream. Karigan's skin was tanner and she seemed much healthier after all the exercise she had gotten since appearing in this strange country.  
  
While trying to wash her face, Karigan somehow succeeded in getting very blinded from getting water in her eyes. As she blinked in an attempt to make out her surroundings, she heard something. It was the flute song again! This time it wasn't as haunting as it was at the castle. It seemed different, and off somehow. As if the notes were out of key.  
  
As soon as the melody had appeared, it was gone again. Karigan rubbed the last of the water out of her eyes and got shakily to her feet. Seeing that Brownie was satisfied, Karigan brought her back to the edge of the road and tethered her near the other horses.  
  
The beginning of the lunch passed quietly and no one talked much to Karigan, but she didn't mind. She had enough on her mind. Karigan was so consumed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the transparent figure in the woods trying desperately to get her attention.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes! Done! And its not even midnight yet! Okay here are my thankyous -  
  
Razmataz - See! I updated! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
QueenofConnaught - Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad u like it so far! I try to update regularly, but things tend to get in my way. Keep reading!  
  
Terrorofthehighway - I noticed her language too. I kinda am trying to keep this pretty clean cause I cant figure out how you're suppose to rate these things... and lets say she was in shock when she first got to Tortall. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Nip - yea it's not the best thing putting the outlaws there, but I wanted to have something happen because the story has been kinda boring so far. My excuse is that she is determinedly unlucky, so she had to run into someone. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Aviasion - Thanks for reviewing! I'll get a new chapter up eventually! 


	14. eh heh

Hi...... yea I know I haven't updated in ::counts on fingers::... a long time. I kinda realized how bad my story sounded so I need yall to tell me what u think I should do! Should I a) go back and re-do everything b) start writing better chapters from now c) trash this story and write another fic d) start writing another story and keep this one on as a second-most important story.  
  
After I decide what I'm gonna do I WILL update once a week again.  
  
Fantasyfan – I don't know how to do italics! So I put a lot of things in /slashes/ b/c I like to write with italics and I just cant use them. Isf you want to tell me how to do italics then I'll use that instead! : ) 


End file.
